Wondering Sea
by Romanox123
Summary: Living in hell with Pirate Ivan is tough, but when Lovino is rescue from Captain Antonio,he starts to have feelings for the Captain. Human names AntonioxLovino,LudwigxFeliciano,FrancisxMathew,AlfredxArthur. plz Review
1. Chapter 1

"Lovino hurry up and clean this mess up".

Natalia yelled at him. Lovino sigh and did what he was told. Lovino was stuck on this ship, since he was taken from the Russian Captain that day. He can still remember he can still remember that tragic day for him and his little brother.

_Flashback_

"_No…please.. Stop this at once"._

_Lovino saw his mother and father with swords on their throats. _

"_VE.." _

_Feliciano screamed. Lovino turned around and saw his little brother by the throat of what appears to look like a Russian man. _

"_Well.. Well what do we have here". _

_As the Russian man chuckles. Feliciano was squirming in his grip and the Russian man was dragging him along the floor. The man then toss Feliciano with his mother and father. Lovino had to do something quit and fast before the man finds him, just as he was about to sneak from his hiding place when somebody from behind grab him by the neck._

"_Ahh.." Lovino yelped._

"_Look big brother I found another one of the Italians must be the older brother of the one of the ground over there". _

_Ivan turned around and smiled._

"_Good job Natalia put him with the others". Natalia nodded in replied_

_Natalia drag Lovino to the rest of the family and toss him with his little brother. Lovino hugged his little brother tightly._

"_So what should we do with those two?" _

_Natalia asked Ivan while looking at their mother and father._

"_We have no use for them… kill them." _

_His henchmen nodded. Lovino quickly covered his brothers eyes and shut his own. The henchmen stabs his mother and father screaming in pain and once that was done their was 2 pools of blood surrounding them. Ivan watched the two Italians hugging each other like scared little kittens. Feliciano looked at his fratello and cried in Lovino's chest, Lovino kept hugging his brother tightly._

"_Well since that's out of the way.. Natalia you and one of the henchmen take these two to the bottom of the ship"_

"_Will do big brother"._

_Ivan headed out the door and Natalia pulling Lovino away from his brother, but he wouldn't let go. Then one of the henchmen grab Feliciano and then the two broke apart._

"_No stop you bastards let me and my little brother go" Lovino yelled at Natalia._

_Natalia gripped him harder by the back of the neck and said_

"_No you listen to me.. If you keep this up then your little brother over there.."_

_Natalia pointing to Feliciano._

"_..will have the same fate as your mother and father there"._

_Lovino was trying not to look at the bodies of his mother and father. Lovino didn't want his little brother dead, he had to at least not let him get hurt. Lovino loosen his body._

"_That's a good boy"._

_Natalia continue taking Lovino and his little brother to the ship leaving everything they had to the one place they called home._

_End of Flashback_

Lovino cleaned the front deck,

"Lets hope Feliciano is doing better than me right now". he sighed


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_Lovino and Feliciano were being dragged out of there room and onto the deck. When they got on deck they saw what look like a German captain and another German with him._

"_Well hello Ludwig and who might this be?" Ivan asked _

"_This is my brother Gilbert" Gilbert nodded_

"_Well then he is your little slave"._

_Ivan walked up to Feliciano and grab him away from Lovino._

"_Ve.. Let me go. .FRATELLO HELP ME"_

_Feliciano kept squirming in Ivan's grip. Lovino was running after his little brother and when he almost had him the henchmen behind him grab him and put his hands behind his back._

"_No.. stop let him go you bastards.. Please don't". tears were coming down Lovinos eyes._

"_FRATELLO" Feliciano scream_

_Lovino looked up at him._

"_FELICANO…" Lovino scream._

_As his brother was gone, more and more tears were coming down on Lovinos face._

"_How could you… he was the only family I had left you bastard.." _

_Ivan walked up to Lovino and said_

"_The reason why I sold him was, because I needed the money and also he was way too attached to you" _

_Lovino gave him a dirty look, Ivan smiled and walk away._

_End of Flashback_

Lovino finally cleaned up the deck and headed back to his room, before the Russian bastard comes looking for him. It has been a week since Feliciano and Lovino have been apart.

_The day of separation_

"_Ve.. Please don't hurt me" Feliciano was crying._

_Ludwig saw the little Italian all scared,_

"" _He thinks I might beat him or something I wonder if this will help the little one"" Ludwig thought._

_Ludwig came to Feliciano and gave him a hug for comfort, Feliciano was shock and return the hug._

"_Shh…. Its ok I'm not going to hurt you"_

""_Maybe he is not like the others from the other ship that I was in with fratello"" Feliciano thought to himself._

"_Why couldn't you also take my fratello as well" Feliciano asked._

_Ludwig pulled back from the hug and looked into Feliciano's eyes. He said_

" _I wanted to take both of you, because I know that Ivan is a really scary pirate, but he refused to let me take you brother and only gave me you… don't worry we will get your brother back from Ivan I promise"_

_Feliciano stopped crying and smiled at Ludwig._

"_Really.. O thank u so much…umm what is your name by the way?"_

"_Ludwig Beilschmidt and my brothers name is Gilbert Bielschmidt"_

"_Feliciano Vargas and my fratello's name is Lovino Vargas"_

"_Well I have to go back up the deck see you soon and stay here"_

"_Ve.. Ok Ludwig"_

_Ludwig opened the door and walked out._

"_So West how is he holding up?" Gilbert asked_

_Ludwig was shutting the door behind him then said_

"_He is a little bit okay and I promise him that we get his brother from Ivan"_

"_Well we won't be able to defeat Ivan and get his brother.. His sister is dangerous I mean… we can get my buds Antonio and Francis they can help us and also West we need to get off this ship it is starting to break apart and we don't have enough money to replace the new ones since we spend the last of our money to Feliciano in there."_

_Ludwig nodded in agreement._

"_..but where would we live in then brother?"_

"_Psst.. I will just asked Antonio for permission and then it will be settle."_

"_Okay then, but where do we find them?" Ludwig wonder._

"_Well I remember that Antonio and Francis is picking up Mathew and they said they would be here in a few days." Gilbert said._

"_Well then we would just have to wait and for now we keep Feliciano happy at least". End of Flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologized that I have not written more of the Wondering Sea, I had to study on my finals which were a pain so I am sorry that you were waiting and now here's back to the story.**

Few days had past and Feliciano was becoming happier with Ludwig, every time Feliciano thought about his fratello he would start to cry and Ludwig will always comfort him into a hug. Ludwig was on deck with Feliciano, then they heard screaming. Ludwig look out and he saw Gilbert.

"Hey West I have some Awesome news."

"What is it brother" Ludwig asked.

"Well if you must know that I just saw Antonio's ship coming this way."

"That's wondering brother.. Now go to the pier and ask them or maybe just meet them at Mathews house… you know where Mathews house is right?"

Gilbert laugh saying, "Of course I know where Mathew lives he's umm…. Near the docks."

Ludwig sigh "Okay then.. Head off"

Gilbert nodded and ran off to Mathews house.

"I do hope that Antonio will let us stay on his ship" Ludwig sigh

Feliciano saw this and ran to Ludwig to give him a hug. Ludwig turn around and smiled at him.

…...

Lovino was in pain, he couldn't keep up with the Russian bastard any longer. Ivan just gave him some beating when he insulted his sister. Lovino carefully wrap his arm with some of his old clothes to stop the bleeding.

Lovino sigh ""Wonder if Feliciano doing alright at least I think he is not in pain as I am right now.""

Then all of a sudden the door cracks open and Ivan walks in.

"Lovino…"

Lovino was scared, he tried moving back even more then he already is when Ivan starting coming closer to him.

"What is it bastard?.."

Ivan smiled turn into a frown and brought up his sword and press it near Lovino's neck.

"Ahh…" Lovino wince in pain.

"Now Lovino this ship is coming on land tomorrow and Natalia is going to watch you, and if I hear that you insulted her.. You are going to have the worst pain that you will ever expect.. Understand that" Ivan yell as he was pressing the sword on his neck.

"Ye..ss" Lovino stuttered while the line of blood was trailing down his neck.

"That's a good boy" Ivan grab his sword and left the room.

""Damn him to hell""

Lovino grab some cloth and some water and started cleaning the blood that was still coming down on his neck. After Lovino finished cleaning his wound. He started walking up to his window and stared into the stars.

""Please won't somebody save him from this bastard…""

Lovino was shedding tears

""Please just anybody… just anybody so I can see my little brother again""

After he was done looking at the stars he started to rest on the wooden floor with only a old rugged blanket and a straw pillow. Then Lovino rested his eyes to sleep.

…...

Antonio's ship finally came on land and Francis couldn't what to see is little Mathew again. Antonio smiled when he saw this.

"So Antonio do you think Mathew would like this.."

Antonio look at Francis, Francis was holding up a red rose necklace with purple around the edges.

"Wow Francis where did you get that" Antonio wondered

"Well this little old thing it was from my mother back in France, when you were in Madrid, Spain.. I was heading to Paris to find my mother to tell her that I was in love.. She was so excited to see me so her gift was this and she said hope that boy will like this."

"Well Francis, Mathew will love this" Antonio replied

"Thanks Antonio"

Antonio nodded. Antonio finally got to the docks and Francis ran off to Mathews house.

Antonio followed and the Francis knock on the door. Mathew open the door and was surprise.

"Bonjour ma belle" Francis brought his hand up to his lips.

Mathew blushed a little. "Hello Francis and Antonio"

"and Hello the Awesome me is here as well."

Antonio and Francis came in and saw Gilbert.

"Gilbert its been so long how have you been?" Antonio said.

"Well West and I need a new home because of our ship being all broken and we don't have enough money to fix it because of the new crew member we save from the Russian pirates."

Antonio nodded "Well you can stay with us"

Gilbert look at Antonio "Really Antonio thanks I better go now and tell West what's the plan"

And that Gilbert ran out of Mathews house and to the pier.

"Now lets come Mathew back to the ship" Francis said

Mathew nodded and all three of them headed back to Antonio's ship.


	4. Chapter 4

When the three got on the ship Francis drag Mathew to there room to unpack Mathews items leaving Antonio looking at the sea. When Francis finally gotten to the room he open the door for Mathew and headed inside.

"Mathew I have something for you" Francis said.

Mathew put the suitcase down on the bed and turn around.

"What is it Francis?" Mathew wondered.

Francis brought out the necklace from his pocket and showed it to Mathew. Mathew was shock to see a beautiful necklace, the way the rose look and the purple edges around it.

"Wow Francis this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.. Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Well mon amour.. This gift was from my mother back in Paris, France. Its been in the family for generations and now it is yours mon amour" Francis smiled at Mathew.

Mathew came up to Francis and gave him a hug and then Francis cupped his cheek and then he brought it up to his lips and gave Mathew a very small passionate kiss. Then the two broke and then Francis said.

"Would you like me to put this on for you Mathew?"

"Yes I will be happy if you did"

Francis grab the necklace and Mathew turn around and then Francis clipped the necklace together. Francis finished and then Mathew turn around and look at Francis.

"How does it look?" Mathew asked.

"Tu es superbe" Francis said.

Mathew smiled and then he and Francis started to unpack his items.

…...

Ludwig was bringing warm tea up to Feliciano. He entered into his room and only to see that Feliciano was looking at the picture. Then Ludwig said.

"That's the picture of my Grandfather.."

Feliciano turned around and was frighten.

"Ve.. Sorry I will put it back.."

"No you don't have to do that come bring that here and also he is your tea." Ludwig said.

Feliciano nodded and then he gave the picture to Ludwig while grabbing the tea from him. Feliciano took some sips and then he look at Ludwig.

"This here was my grandfather his name was Alemania, and there at the bottom left is Gilbert."

Feliciano look at the picture and then he saw the little blond boy with deep blue eyes.

"..and this is you Ludwig.. Ve you look so cute" Feliciano said.

Ludwig blushed and then Feliciano put the picture back where he had found it and then he return back to Ludwig.

"My grandfather died when I was 12., fought with all his might, but then at that time I wanted to save him, but my brother wouldn't let me., then he fell into the sea as the enemies ship sank". Ludwig said without trying to bring tears down.

Feliciano came close to Ludwig and gave him hug. Ludwig return the hug. Then for a few minutes then broke the hug.

"Ludwig.., my grandfather died as well except he was in war and then one day he never came back. I miss him very much.., but I had my mother, father, and my fratello, but that all change when Ivan showed up and started ruin everything.." Feliciano's tears were coming out.

".. fratello was the only family member I have left and now he is suffering, I can feel his pain and it breaks my heart..".

More and more tears were coming down on his face, Ludwig gave him a hug and tracing small circles on his back to calm him down a little. Feliciano look up at Ludwig. Ludwig look down at Feliciano's eyes, he cupped his cheek and then Ludwig started to wipe the tears from his face. Ludwig's lips were close on Feliciano's then he started to come closer to his lips. Feliciano started to notice what was happening, but he started to come closer as well and then all of a sudden Ludwig press his lips against Feliciano's. Feliciano return the kiss then he open his mouth letting Ludwig explore his entire cavern. Feliciano moan into the kiss and Ludwig was enjoying it. The kiss became very passionate and then for a few minutes the two broke the kiss giving them so air. Feliciano look at Ludwig and said.

"Wow.. Ve that was.."

"Amazing"

"Ve.,yea"

"Feliciano.. I like you"

"I like you too Ludwig Ve."

"No not like you.. Like a like like you.. Agh what I am trying to say is that Ich liebe dich"

Feliciano was confuse at this.

"Ve what does that mean?"

Ludwig figure he wouldn't understand this.

"It means I love you"

"Ve then Ti amo Ludwig as well.. That also means I love you.."

Ludwig understood that and was about to give Feliciano another kiss, when all of a sudden Gilbert burst into the room and saw what was happening.

"West….kesseseses" he started to snickered.

Ludwig let go of Feliciano and then he began to say.

"So Gilbert do you have any answers if Antonio is letting us stay on his ship?"

"Yes.. Antonio said that we can live on his ship so lets pack up what we need and head up to the docks". Gilbert said

Ludwig and Feliciano nodded and then they pack there stuff and heading off there ship and heading to Antonio's ship

…...

Antonio was in his studies when all of a sudden he heard a loud bang.

"THE AWESOME ME IS HERE". Gilbert shouted

Antonio got up from his chair and then he walked up to the door, then open the door and he let Gilbert and the rest in.

"Hello Antonio" Ludwig said.

"Hola Ludwig and who might this be?" Antonio asked

Ludwig look at Feliciano, but Feliciano wouldn't come out of his hiding place. Ludwig came close to Feliciano's ear and whispered.

"Don't worry… he is a friend of Gilbert he wont hurt you"

Feliciano nodded and came out of his hiding place.

"Hola"

"Hello"

"What's your name.. my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo "

Feliciano look up and said

"My name is Feliciano Vargas"

"Well its very nice to meet you Feliciano"

Feliciano smiled at Antonio, Antonio smiled back.

"Well then Gilbert you take Feliciano to his room"

Gilbert nodded and he took Feliciano to the spare room. After Gilbert and Feliciano left Antonio look at Ludwig.

"So he was with the Russian pirates am I correct?"

Ludwig nodded

" I see.."

"Well Antonio I have a favor to ask you?"

"And what would that be?"

"There was another Italian on the ship as well.. His name is Lovino Vargas and that's the older brother of Feliciano, I had failed to rescue both of the Italians, but the Russian bastard only gave me Feliciano.. So I am asking that if you will help me rescue him."

Antonio nodded

"Thanks Antonio, Feliciano would be very happy"

"I know and just in luck, before we were coming down here, we just pass the Russian pirates so there ship is coming tomorrow"

"Well lets work out the plan"

Antonio nodded. Then Gilbert and Francis came into Antonio's study room.

"Well what's going on West?" Gilbert asked.

"We are working out a plan to save Lovino Vargas, older brother of Feliciano Vargas from the Russian pirates" said Antonio.

"Well then lets not waste time". said Francis.

The whole team work out the plan and then after a few hours they all return to there rooms and slept.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day has come and Ivan's ship had landed on the docks. Then Ivan said.

"Natalia I want you to keep an eye on him.. Who knows what's going to happen"

Natalia nodded and Ivan left to work on some business he had to take care of. Natalia order the crew to keep a look out in case of any trouble. The crew members nodded and did their business. Natalia walked down to the spare room that Lovino was in and open the door. Lovino heard the door and then he saw the bitch.

"What do you want bitch?"

Natalia frown and walk up to Lovino and grab his hair by the back of his neck.

"Ahh" Lovino whimpered.

"Now you listen to me pathetic Italian my big brother is out for a while and he told me that he told you that you were not to insult me, since you have done that you will be punish, but I am not the one going to punish you.. It would be my big brother" Natalia grinned

Lovino was scared and then Natalia loosen her grip on him and then she left the room, leaving Lovino alone. Natalia came back up on deck watching the crew work.

…...

Antonio, Gilbert and Francis were hiding behind the barrels outside of Ivan's ship.

"Now you guys know the plan" Antonio said.

They nodded and then they headed up to the ship. Natalia notice something red and then she yelled.

"There is someone that is not one of the crew members find them"

"Aw you don't have to do that little girl" Gilbert yelled.

Natalia turn around and then she saw the three men.

"Who are you?" Natalia said.

"You wont have know our names, because your going to die" said Francis.

"Over my dead body.. Crew members ATTACK!"

The crew members attack and Gilbert and Francis were attacking the crew, while Antonio was fighting Natalia.

"So I hear that you have an Italian on this ship" Antonio said while swinging his battled Ax at her.

"How do you know about that?" Natalia was confuse while moving side to side while Antonio kept swinging.

"Well my friends brother who is fighting one of you crew members has the younger Italian and I am here to get him back." Antonio swung his ax and it hit her lower leg.

"Ahh" Natalia scream as the pain came in and the blood was coming out.

"Mmmm I was suppose to aim for the stomach, but o well" Antonio said.

Natalia tried to get her sword, but failed when Antonio kick it aside.

"My big brother will have his revenge" Natalia hissed.

Antonio brought his ax up high and swung down on Natalia's stomach. Blood splatter everywhere and Antonio wipe the blood off his face. Then Antonio went inside to find the Italian. Lovino heard swords clashing and then he heard a scream from the outside. Then all of a sudden the door opened. Lovino moved back against the wall as far as he can and curled into a ball and protecting his face. Shivering and shaking Lovino was scared to who it might be. Antonio walked inside and what he saw was the little Italian frighten. Antonio walked up to Lovino and bend down on his knees.

"Lovino Vargas.." Antonio said.

Lovino look up and saw a man with green eyes and a wonderful smile, from the way that he dress he look like a pirate.

"Ye.." Lovino stuttered

"I'm here to take you back to my ship that is also where your little brother will be"

"Feli..ciano.. he's with you?" Lovino brought his head up a little.

"Si he is now come with me, my friends Gilbert and Francis are here as well and don't worry I will keep you safe." Antonio said with a smile.

Lovino got up but then he tried to walk, but he fell down. Antonio saw this and said.

"What's wrong?"

"The Russian bastard beat me up for insulting his sister and my leg still bruise up and it hurts to walk on."

"Would you like me to carry you?"

Lovino nodded and Antonio grab Lovino by the waist and carry Lovino bridle style and headed up to the deck. Francis and Gilbert finished killing all the crew members and then all of a sudden they saw Antonio with the Italian.

"Is he alright Antonio?" Gilbert asked.

"Si he is, but he was beaten a lot for insulting Natalia."

"Aww the poor thing.." Francis said.

"Now lets get off this ship before the Captain see what we have done." said Antonio.

They agreed and they left back to Antonio's ship.

…...

Ludwig search inside his bag and then he found what he was looking for.

"Ve Ludwig.."

Ludwig turn around and saw Feliciano.

"Ahh Feliciano I was just going to come get you."

"Ve really?"

"Yes.. Please come here"

Feliciano nodded and then he walk up to Ludwig and sat down on the bed.

"Feliciano I want you to have this."

Ludwig pull out the necklace from his pocket and Feliciano was shock to see. The necklace was a red gem surrounding the edges were the color of blue.

"Ludwig this is beautiful where did you get this?"

"This was my mothers before she pass away and now it is yours."

Feliciano smiled and Ludwig press down and gave Feliciano a passionate kiss. Then for a few minutes they broke and Feliciano handed the necklace to Ludwig and Ludwig put it on around Feliciano's neck.

"I love it Ludwig Ve"

Ludwig smiled and then they heard Mathew calling.

"Ludwig.. Feliciano there back.. There back"

Feliciano and Ludwig ran outside and Feliciano was shock.

"Fratello" Feliciano whispered.

Lovino look up and saw his little brother.

"Feli..ciano… Feliciano" tears were coming down on his face.

Antonio put Lovino down and Feliciano ran to his fratello and gave him a hug.

"Ohh fratello I miss you so much"

"I miss you to Feliciano… I'm glad that you are safe and not hurt."

Feliciano broke the hug and said.

"Ve Antonio can you take my fratello to room for him to rest."

"Si I will"

Antonio grab Lovino and headed to his room. Once Antonio reach into his room he set Lovino down on the bed gently and pull the covers over and Antonio came down and kiss Lovino on top of his head.

"Thank you for saving me" Lovino whispered.

Antonio nodded and left the room leaving Lovino sleep for a while.

Antonio reach the deck and said.

"Alright we have to move quickly before Ivan notice what happen."

They all agree and then they set sail to Spain.

…...

Ivan came back onto his ship and what he saw was what look like a massacre. Then suddenly there was one person left on this ship.

"You there what happen"

The man look at Ivan and said.

"There was three people here and they claim the Italian that was down below and the man who look Spanish kill your little sister."

Ivan search for his sister and what the man said was true. He saw that his sister was cut in half and a huge gash in her leg.

"Don't worry sister.. I will avenge your death" Ivan whispered.

Then the man and Ivan were disposing the bodies except Natalia and threw them in the ocean. Ivan carried his dead sisters body into his studies and said.

"Well we need a new crew members and then we will find that Spanish bastard for killing my sister."

The man agree and then Ivan went back to his studies.


	6. Chapter 6

When the ship was heading to Spain. Feliciano wanted to see his fratello. He went inside Antonio's study room and asked.

"Antonio where is my fratello at?"

Antonio look up at Feliciano and said.

"Come with me I will show you where your brother is".

"Ve.. Thanks Antonio."

Antonio nodded and they headed to Antonio's room where Lovino is.

…...

Lovino woke up only to be found in a warm soft bed. He smell the covers and the scent of spice came to him. Then he look at his surrounds and then he found a window only to see that he was out in the ocean again. He didn't mind it, but his savior he would have to thank for saving him. Then all of a sudden the door open and there he saw his little brother and that man that save him from the other ship.

"Ve fratello?"

Lovino look at Feliciano for a minute then he look back at the man. Feliciano notice this and then he said.

"Would you like to tell him or should I Ve.." Feliciano asked.

Antonio shook his head and said." Hola my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, but you can call me Antonio and your name is Lovino Vargas am I correct?"

Lovino nodded"" Maybe Feliciano told him my name and all""

"Well I came to show Feliciano where you were and if you will excuse me I must get back to my work."

They both nodded and Antonio left the room. Feliciano gave his fratello a hug and then he broke apart then he look at his brother and then he saw some of the marks on his neck.

"Ve fratello does your neck hurt?" he wanted to know.

Lovino touch softly on his neck, but when he touch it there was no pain.

"No Feliciano it doesn't hurt and I am happy that I got out there. Ivan was going to give me torture when he return for what I did to his sister".

"What did you do fratello"

"I insulted his sister a bunch of times"

"You should not have done that fratello"

"Yeah yeah I know"

Then Lovino notice something different on Feliciano his neck show a red gem with blue edges around the necklace.

"Feliciano where did you get that necklace?"

Feliciano look down and fiddled with it then he said.

"O this I got this from Ludwig… he gave me this because he loves me."

Lovino froze, Feliciano saw this and said.

"Is he the German bastard that took you away from me"

"Ye..ss" Feliciano sounded

"WHAT THE HELL FELICIANO" Lovino yelled.

"VE fratello don't be mad at me he didn't do anything to me and he comfort me when I was upset.."

Lovino calm down a bit and then he said to Feliciano.

"Feliciano if you are happy then I am okay with it.., but if that bastard ever hurts you then I am taking action"

Feliciano smiled and then he hug his fratello.

"Enough with the hugs Feliciano my body stills hurts" Lovino was squirming in his grip.

Feliciano stopped and then he smiled. Then the two began to talk some more.

…...

Antonio look at his paper work when suddenly Francis comes in and says.

"Well Antonio where are we heading"

Antonio look up at his friend and said.

"Well we are heading to Spain for a meeting with Arthur Kirkland and his boyfriend Alfred F. Jones".

".. but why the English?" Francis wondered.

"Francis do you know how many times we have lost to them?.. I'm going there to sign a treaty with them saying that if there is ever danger we help them or they help us" Antonio said.

"Ahh then we are heading in the direction we will probably be there in about 4 days" Francis said.

Antonio nodded and then he said " Francis tell the others what's happening"

Francis nodded and then he left Antonio with his paper work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay someone wanted me to put the ages for all the characters down so here are the characters ages.**

**Antonio: 22**

**Lovino: 19**

**Feliciano: 19**

**Ludwig: 21**

**Gilbert: 23**

**Francis: 20**

**Mathew: 18**

**Alfred: 19**

**Arthur: 21**

**So now back to the story…**

The next day Antonio wanted to see how Lovino was holding up. When he came into his room and saw that Lovino was looking at his things. He saw that Lovino was very curious looking at his things and then he said.

"You like what you see Lovino?"

Lovino turn around and saw Antonio. Then he said.

"Well these things are amazing…and also sorry that I was looking at your things I was just curious"

"No need to for that"

Antonio walk up to Lovino, as he was near Lovino he saw the marks on him.

""That Russian bastard of a pirate…. How could he do this to such a person""

"Lovino.."

Lovino look up at him.

"Yes.. Antonio?

"Those marks on your neck, how badly did Ivan do to you?"

Lovino look down and then he look back up to see Antonio's face and then he said.

"Well since I never shut my mouth.. Ivan kept beating me for insulting his sister.., but Natalia is a bitch and when she insulted me I insulted her, but of a idiot I can be I never shut my mouth.. So that's why I have so much marks on me and also the fact that the Russian bastard likes to torture me with the cutting and crying/pleading.. What a sick bastard he was… and also Antonio…thanks for saving me.. If you didn't get me sooner Ivan would probably kill me or even worst torture he has ever down".

Antonio smiled at him and said

"You should also thank Ludwig he was the one that told me that you were on the ship… his plan was actually taking you both off that ship".

"Really… then why didn't that potato bastard take me as well?"

Antonio sigh. " Well you see Ludwig gave the money to Ivan and ask to take you and Feliciano, but since Ivan is a greedy bastard he said that if you want the other one then you have to give me more money if not then take the weak one.. Since Ludwig only had enough money for Feliciano, well it wasn't by choice Ivan made Ludwig take Feliciano. He took your brother and said that he was going to get you for Feliciano sake and then he came here and told me everything and now here you are safe from Ivan".

Lovino thought about what Antonio said and then he said to himself.

""I guess I have no choice then to thank the potato bastard""

"Lovino would you like to go up deck". Antonio asked while offering his hand

Lovino nodded and grab Antonio's hand and then they left the room and went up deck.

Ludwig and Feliciano were hanging on deck looking out at the view of the sea.

"Ve Ludwig the sea is beautiful then the one around Italy"

"Really Feliciano.. Huh I thought Italy had beautiful ocean around"

Feliciano look at Ludwig. "Well when I was little my mother, father, and fratello would always go down to the ocean and play around… those times were the most happiest times I ever had with my family"

Ludwig smiled and bend down to Feliciano's lips and gave him a passionate kiss. Then for a few more minutes then they broke apart and look into each others eyes.

"Hey potato bastard I have something to say to you"

Ludwig and Feliciano turn around and saw Lovino and Antonio.

"Fratello are you all better?"

Lovino look at his younger brother and said

"Of course Feliciano why would I be walking right now?"

"Well fratello you are holding Antonio's hand so I was guessing that you needed some help"

Lovino look down at his hands and saw what Feliciano said was true.. He let go of Antonio's hands and was blushing…""wait why am I blushing its not like he was in love or something""

"Anyway I wanted to tell you something" he said while looking at Ludwig.

"Yes Lovino?"

"Well I'm going to say thank you for telling Antonio about me….and all"

Ludwig nodded and then he and Feliciano left to do some other things. Leaving Antonio and Lovino by themselves alone on deck. Then Antonio look at Lovino and said

"Lovino are you okay here by yourself?"

Lovino look at Antonio and then he nodded.

"Well if you ever need me I will be in my study room"

And with that Antonio came up to Lovino and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey you bastard who said that you come up and do that to me" Lovino was blushing

Antonio laugh and said.

"That's a sigh of caring Lovino and I care about you after what Ludwig and Feliciano told me"

Lovino look at Antonio and then he smile and wave to him and then he left Lovino to finish up the paper work. Lovino went up to the railing and then he saw the ocean view. He smile…he hasn't done that in such a long time, but it felt nice to smile since he was here and not on the Russian bastard ship. Lovino spent the rest of the day looking out in the ocean and thinking about what Antonio did earlier to him.


	8. Hello

Since it has been so long since I last update this, I am willing to continue this story. I'm sorry you had to wait so very, very long and please I know some of you may be mad that I finally got here and write this down. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to write this story for so many problems I have been having and with writers block. So those of you that may or may not still be with me. I am planning to write another chapter down for this series and also continuing with my other stories like _One Girl, _and _Confessions of a Bloody American._ So if you are reading this, I am back, alive and doing what I should had finished a long time ago.

Thank you, for reading this.

P.S send a responds for this, if you like.


End file.
